


A Photo Shows Too Much

by Veridissima



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Paparazzi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: When a photo of Toby and his ex-wife is taken, CJ is the one to call.
Relationships: Andrea Wyatt/Toby Ziegler, C. J. Cregg & Toby Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Photo Shows Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of fic posting!! (also as a disclaimer, the fics are not connected)
> 
> It was originally written back on September 27th, 2017 on tumblr, answering the prompt "God, give me [threatened] Toby and CJ." from tumblr user tabathafortis (now a deactivated account). After a bit of thinking, back then, I decided to go with post canon here
> 
> With the special coming closer, I decided to post my old tumblr fics, that I never posted here before, mostly due to size. I made some minimal changes, but tried to keep it mostly the same. This one is second of a total of five :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!!

CJ was sure Toby was pacing on the other side of the phone, and fuming. He had a reason to be. Danny had called her immediately when he saw the photo - habits died hard and he still kept multiple newspapers websites opened at all time (not that CJ didn't also have the news on the TV at all times, even if just as background noise - as pure luck the photo hadn’t made it to the screen yet).

“This is a threat. A threat to our privacy, to our countries’ privacy, to Andy.”

“I know, Toby.”

“They had no right - that’s not journalism. It's despicable behavior, CJ. I’m going to find out who took the photo, and kill them.”

“Toby, do you need me to come and see you? Or do you want me to talk to Danny, to find out what people know about the photo?”

“No, Danny shouldn’t get involved. And Josh already offered. And what would you do by coming here?”

“Danny would not be coming from the White House if he asks. And I can spin the story,” she suggested with a smile that he couldn't see. “You do look great in the photo. Have you been working out?” Toby relaxed at that, she could hear his exhale, so she continued, “Did the kids see the photo?”

“No. Not that I know about. They are at school, Andy went to get them,” Toby answered. “What can I say to them when they see it?”

“They probably know about sex by now.”

“Nobody wants to see their parents having sex, CJ!! I need to kill the photographer.”

“God needs to give you patience and restrain,” CJ said, as she readied herself to almost make a joke about jail and pardonings, before deciding on keeping it inside.

“This a privacy issue.”

“Andy can probably bring it up in Congress. Is this going to hit her campaign hard?”

“I'm guessing so. There will be no doubt now that she’s sleeping with a criminal. When it was just a rumor, she could plead ’no comment’, but now--”

“She will still say ‘no comment’.”

“I know, but it will be another fight. A fight keeping away from important topics.”

A blinking light on her computer distracted her from the call, as she noticed an email from Danny, and opened it.

“Danny called the Washington Post, and was able to get in touch with Katie, who put him through to Chris, Steve and Mark at the Press Corps," she informed him, as she read through the entire email. "I didn’t ask him to, so don’t argue. I’m sending you the email,” she said as she forward it to him. “According to them, they will report on it, but the photo won't be included in most cases. If there's a photo, it's going in the entertainment pages.”

“Really entertainment?” he complained. “Thank Danny. I need to handle this.”

“Hey!! If you get pissed again, just call.” CJ said, before turning off the call. Toby had all the right to be mad. She didn't understand how a ‘journalist’ allowed to take photos of someone’s house... maybe privacy should be something to bring up to Frank Hollis at their next meeting.


End file.
